The invention relates to a hand-guided power tool comprising a motor unit with a drive motor and further comprising a grip unit that has at least one handle for guiding the power tool, wherein the motor unit and the grip unit are connected to one another by at least one antivibration element and wherein the antivibration element is secured with a first end to a first housing part and with a second end to a second housing part.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,107 discloses a power saw having an antivibration element. The antivibration element is secured with the first end to a grip unit and with the second end to a motor unit. The antivibration element is exposed and visible from the exterior and accessible between the housing parts. Because of this, there is the risk of soiling of the antivibration element; this can lead to functional impairment, for example, when cuttings lodge between the windings of the antivibration element and thereby impair the damping effect. The visible antivibration element impairs also the visual appearance of the power saw.